Koisuru Neko ha Kujikenai
by Kiriko Alicia
Summary: Alice cukup binggung dengan RintoLenka awalnya, namun karena ada yang me-request lagu Koisuru Neko ha Kujikenai, Alice pakai sekalian. Req Sae Kiyomi (pairing) dan Mahou-chan (lagu).
1. Chapter 1

Kucing kecil bermata biru _Shappire_ itu tersenyum manis ketika melihat sebuah bangunan yang sangat besar berdiri dengan megah dihadapannya. Kucing itu berwarna agak cokelat, dengan menggunakan sebuah gelang di lehernya, ia juga memiliki sedikit balutan perban di kakinya.

Sang kucing mengedarkan pandangannya menuju setiap jendela yang dapat dilihatnya. Hingga matanya menangkap sebuah sosok yang dicari-carinya selama ini.

"Itu dia!" Batinnya gembira.

Kucing itu kemudian berjalan menuju pohon terdekat. Ia kemudian melompat menuju ke ranting pohon tersebut. Lalu melompat lagi hingga ia dapat melihat seseorang itu.

Kucing itu tersenyum kecil ketika melihat pemuda itu tengah berbincang-bincang dengan teman-temannya dengan ceria. Pemuda berambut honeyblond dengan beberapa jepit berwarna putih. Ya, pemuda yang telah menyelamatkannya itu.

"Apa aku bisa… Mengutarakan perasaanku padanya?" Batin kucing kecil tersebut sambil tersenyum sedih.

**-Koisuru Neko ha Kujikenai-**

***Req Sae Hinata (pairing) dan Mahou-chan (lagu)***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rinto X Kagamine Lenka; Megurine Luka X Kamui Gakupo**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo bertaburan dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll). All in Normal PoV. Berdasarkan lagi 'Koisuru Neko ha Kujikenai' (tidak semua sih). Three-shot. **

**Summary: Alice cukup binggung dengan RintoLenka awalnya, namun karena ada yang me-request lagu Koisuru Neko ha Kujikenai, Alice pakai sekalian. Ending kalian yang menentukan, happy atau sad :3**

Sekarang merupakan jam pulang sekolah. Kucing itu terlihat sangat serius memperhatikan setiap murid yang keluar dari gerbang. Ia kini sedang duduk di atas tembok/gerbang pembatas. Hingga matanya menangkap seseorang yang ditunggunya sejak tadi.

Lelaki itu tampak pulang membawa ransel sendirian.

"_Chance!"_ Batin kucing kecil itu ceria lalu ia mengeong pelan, dengan harapan dapat membuat lelaki itu menyadari dirinya.

"MEOW~!"

Namun lelaki itu hanya celingak celinguk kesana-kemari. Hilang sudah harapan sang kucing untuk membuat lelaki itu menyadarinya.

"Tidak, aku tidak boleh menyerah! Masih ada rencana kedua!" Batin kucing itu senang sambil memikirkan kembali rencana kedua.

.

.

.

Kini lelaki itu sedang berjalan kearahnya. Kucing tersebut berniat untuk melompat dan mengagetkannya.

HAP!

"I-Ittai…," Batin kucing tersebut pelan. Karena ia mendarat dengan sangat tidak elit ditanah, dengan kepala mendarat duluan. Ia menoleh kebelakang. Berhasilkah ia mendapatkan perhatiannya?

…

Sepertinya sang kucing melompat ketika pemuda itu sedang membungkuk, sehingga kini pemuda itu terus berjalan saja. Pupus sudah harapan kucing tersebut. Ia menghela nafas sedih lalu ia pun berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

Hari ini seperti biasa, kucing kecil itu berusaha mendapatkan perhatian pemuda itu. Pemuda itu kini tengah berjalan ke sekolahnya. Namun apa daya, sang pemuda sedang mendengarkan lagu sehingga ngeongan sang kucing tidak didengar olehnya.

"Uuuhhh! Apakah aku ini seperti hantu? Tidak dapat dilihat?" Batin kucing tersebut sedih. Lalu ia pun berjalan pergi ke kuil dengan langkah gontai.

Kuil itu terletak diatas bukit yang penuh dengan pepohonan (Kuil tersebut berada di tengah-tengahnya). Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya, memusatkan pikirannya untuk berdoa kepada Yang Maha Esa.

"Tuhan… Tolong aku… Aku ingin dapat menyatakan perasaanku padanya…"

Kucing itu menghela nafasnya sejenak, setelah berdoa. Lalu ia berniat untuk berbalik dan segera pulang ke rumah yang entah ia tidak tahu berada dimana.

CRING~!

Namun sebuah cahaya terang dari belakang membuatnya enggan untuk pulang dan ia pun berbalik. Dan ia melihat seorang dewi sedang tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Sang kucing yang sangat terkejut hanya bisa melihat kearah sang dewi dengan mulut menganga.

"Ups! Jangan kaget begitu~ Aku kesini hanya untuk memberimu sedikit bantuan," Jawab dewi tersebut dengan suaranya yang merdu lalu mengunkan tangannya dan menunjuk sang kucing. Kucing yang ditunjuk itu terkejut, namun ia hanya terdiam membatu.

CRING~!

Sekali lagi sebuah cahaya menyilaukan menyala dari bawah kucing itu. Terdapat sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan tulisan-tulisan yang tidak dapat diketahui maknanya.

"Terang…," Batin kucing itu sambil menutup kedua matanya. Kucing tersebut dapat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Semuanya bertambah terang dan terang…

… Hingga semua yang terang tersebut, berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

"Hei!"

"Ayo bangun!"

"BANGUNNN!"

"WOA!" Jerit sang kucing terkejut sambil mencari seseorang yang tadi berteriak padanya.

"Aku disini," Jawab sebuah suara. Sang kucing yang kaget pun melihat kearahnya, dengan kedua bola mata _Shappire_-nya. Gadis itu mengenakan pakaian kuil, sepertinya ia penjaga, atau lebih tepatnya anak dari pemilik kuil yang tadi.

Rambutnya panjang sepunggung berwarna merah muda. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir, namun juga penasaran melihat sang kucing.

"Ka-Kau siapa?" Tanya sang kucing tergagap. Terlihat sekali kalau ia cukup takut dengan sang gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

"Aku? Ah! Namaku Megurine Luka! Yoroshiku! Sedangkan kau sendiri siapa?" Balasnya.

"Tu-Tunggu… Kau mengerti apa yang kuucapkan?" Tanya sang kucing tidak percaya. Gadis berambut merah muda ini tambah binggung dibuatnya, ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Tentu saja! Sekarang, siapa namamu?" Tanya Luka lalu beranjak mendekati sang gadis dan segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan sang gadis.

"Le-Lenka… Kagamine Lenka," Jawab kucing yang ternyata bernama Lenka tersebut sambil tersenyum manis. Lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan Luka.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya mengarang saja. Marga yang kupakai sama dengan kepunyaan pemuda itu karena aku berharap dapat menikah dengannya," Pikir Lenka sambil tertawa dalam hati.

Tunggu… Tangan? Lima jari? Kuku bersih? Kulit berwarna krem cerah?

10%

20%

30%

50%

80%

90%

99%

99,5%

100%

TRING!

"KYAAAA!" Bagus kini sang kucing mulai menyadari perubahan dari dirinya. Ia mundur cepat-cepat ke pojokan dan terduduk sampai membuat Luka terbengong-bengong.

Jadi, kini ia memiliki rambut berwarna honeyblond panjang yang belakangnya dikuncir ponytail, dengan pakaian seragam SMP Haruna:

Blouse di dalam, lalu dilapisi sebuah baju kutungan berwarna biru tua ujungnya, sedangkan sisanya putih. Ia juga mengenakan sebuah pita panjang berwarna biru langit di blouse. Pita itu dibiarkan terurai hingga mencapai pinggangnya.

Sedangkan roknya pendek selutut dan berwarna biru tua dan biru muda (lebih muda daripada pita) dengan motif kotak-kotak. Sepatu yang ia kenakkan adalah sepatu kets bertali dan berwarna kuning cerah.

Bahkan digenggaman tangan kanannya ada sebuah tas berisi alat-alat sekolah manusia. Seperti buku-buku yang dapat digunakannya untuk sekolah nanti, dan juga alat tulis.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luka kebinggungan melihat reaksi Lenka. Lenka langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tanda tidak ada apa-apa.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok!" Jawabnya sambil berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk sedikit roknya yang berdebu. Luka menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Terserahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, kau murid SMP Haruka ya?" Tanya Luka.

"E-Eh? I-Iya…"

"Murid baru?"

"I-Iya…"

"Oh! Pantas aku tidak pernah melihatmu! Kau kelas berapa?"

"Kelas tiga."

"3-A, 3-B, atau 3-C?"

"3-A."

Luka melihat kearah Lenka dengan tatapan curiga, lalu berdiri menghampiri Lenka.

"A-Ada apa, Me-Megurine-san?" Tanya Lenka tergagap, ia takut melihat Luka yang terlihat seperti mengobservasi dirinya.

"A-Apa aku ketahuan?" Batinnya kebinggungan.

"Me-Megurine-san, jadi kau-"

Namun sebelum Lenka menyelesaikan ucapannya, Luka pun memotong ucapannya.

"KYAAA! KITA SEKELAS LENKA-CHAN!" Dan dengan itupun, Lenka mendapatkan death hug gratis dari Luka.

"Me-Megurine-san! Se-Se-Sesak!" Ucap lenka terbata-bata. Luka langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan tertawa garing.

"Ma-Maaf… Aku terlalu _overreacting_ sepertinya…"

Lenka hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Luka yang seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu, kapan sekolah akan dimulai?" Tanya Lenka kebinggungan.

"Eh? Seharusnya sih… Sepuluh menit lagi…," Ucapan Luka semakin lama semakin kecil. Lalu ia menatap kearah Lenka dengan tatapan tanpa dosa.

"Iya, sepuluh menit lagi."

"Oh… Masih sepuluh menit lagi ya?" Tanya Lenka sambil mengehela nafas lega, masih belum sadar akan apa yang diucapkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"KITA TELAATTTTT!"

"Me-Megurine-san! Ce-Cepatlah berganti baju!" Perintah Lenka.

"Jangan panggil aku Megurine-san terus menerus! Panggil Luka-chan! Biar imut gitu loh~!"

"Ba-Baiklah Me-Megurine-san, EH! Maksudku Lu-Luka-chan! Ayo cepat nanti kita terlambat!"

"Tinggal berapa menit lagi sekarang?"

"Eh? Sekarang sih… Delapan menit."

.

.

.

.

.

"TUH KAN WAKTUNYA KEPOTONG TERUS KALAU BEGINI! AYO CEPAT LUKA-CHAN! NANTI KITA TERLAMBAT!"

"I-IYA! SAYA MOHON MAAF LENKA-SAAAAMAAAAAA!" Jawab Luka yang takut melihat Lenka sudah menjadi devilish mode-nya.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU SEPERTI ITU! CEPATTTT TINGGAL TUJUH MENIT!"

"HA'I!"

Dan itulah hari pertama untuk Lenka sebagai manusia. Telat ke sekolah. Dalam jangka waktu pendek, Lenka dan Luka sudah menjadi teman baik. Namun bagaimana dengan pemuda yang Lenka sukai? Apa yang akan terjadi nantinya?

.

Alicia: Fiuh~! Alice baru nyangka kalau ceritanya akan jadi sepanjang ini, jadi Alice rasa nanti bukan two-shot, melainkan three-shot! Saa~ Semoga minna suka ya dengan hasilnya! Untuk Sae, gomen lama! XC

Semuanya + Alicia: Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

**-Koisuru Neko ha Kujikenai-**

***Req Sae Hinata (pairing) dan Mahou-chan (lagu)***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rinto X Kagamine Lenka; Megurine Luka X Kamui Gakupo**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo bertaburan dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll). All in Normal PoV. Berdasarkan lagi 'Koisuru Neko ha Kujikenai' (tidak semua sih).**

**Summary: Alice cukup binggung dengan RintoLenka awalnya, namun karena ada yang me-request lagu Koisuru Neko ha Kujikenai, Alice pakai sekalian. Ending kalian yang menentukan, happy atau sad :3**

"Lho? Luka-chan?" Tanya Lenka ketika menyadari bahwa Luka tidak berada disebelahnya lagi. Ia pun menjadi panik. Pikirannya tidak menentu. Apalagi dengan waktu yang tinggal sedikit untuk pergi kesekolah, ia tidak dapat mengandalkan siapapun selain Luka.

"Apa aku harus membolos hari ini ya?" Pikirnya gelisah. Namun ia mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tidak! Aku kan harus kesekolah!" Maka gadis berambut honeyblond itu pun segera berlari dengan cepat ke sekolah. Ia memiliki ingatan yang baik, karena dulu ia sering pergi kesana untuk mengunjungi 'dia' tentunya.

Lenka pun berlari dengan kencang menuju sekolahnya. Ia berlari tanpa memedulikan yang lainnya. Setidaknya ia berharap bisa bertemu dengan 'dia'. Lenka pun berlari kencang, hingga ia tanpa sasdar menabrak seseorang. Lenka pun terjatuh terduduk.

"Ah! Maaf!" Pekik Lenka kaget. Orang yang menabraknya itu mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan cepat Lenka pun menerima ulurannya.

"Terima kasih," Ucap Lenka sambil menepuk-nepuk roknya ketika ia sudah berhasil berdiri.

"Maaf, tapi aku buru-buru," Jawab orang itu lalu berlari dan menghilang di tikungan. Lenka ternganga melihat lelaki tadi.

"Di-Dia kan…!"

.

.

.

Ini hari kedua Lenka bersekolah di SMP Haruna. Sejak hari pertama, ia sudah nempel terus dengan Luka. Walaupun begitu, karena Luka sering pergi-pergi dan ngacir dari em… Seorang perempuan (?) Berambut ungu yang mengejar-ngejarnya terus, ia dengan mudah tersesat di sekolah yang besar itu.

Hari ini juga seperti itu. Lenka ditinggal Luka yang berlari karena dikejar oleh perempuan ungu tersebut. Lenka hanya bisa pasrah saja, lalu ia pun masuk ke dalam sekolah sendirian sebelum menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu…"

.

.

.

.

.

"AKU LUPA DIMANA KELASNYA! LUKAAAAA-CHAAANNN! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRIAN DISNINIII!" Batin Lenka panik. Lalu ia pun segera berlari dengan cepat tanpa arah, hingga…

BRAK!

Lenka sekali lagi menabrak seseorang. Dan seperti sebelumnya, hanya Lenka yang terjatuh.

"Maaf!" Ucap Lenka dan orang itu bersamaan, sebelum menoleh berbarengan.

"Kau?" Tanya orang itu, seorang pemuda berambut honeyblond dengan beberapa jepit putih di poninya, sebelum menyodorkan tangannya.

"A-Ah…," Lenka tidak dapat berkata apa-apa dan hanya menerima uluran tersebut. Wajahnya serasa memanas.

"Arigatou," Ucap Lenka pelan dengan wajah bersemu merah. Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Kau siapa? Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu, sebelum insiden kemarin pagi," Ucap pemuda itu sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Ah… A-Aku murid baru… Na-Namaku Kagamine Lenka… Bi-Biasa dipanggil Lenka… Yo-Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" Ucap Lenka sambil menunduk sembilan puluh derajat.

"U-Uoo… Tidak usah terlalu formal juga tidak apa-apa kok, namaku Kagamine Rinto. Panggil saja Rinto. Aneh ya? Marga kita bisa sama," Ucap Rinto sembari tertawa. Lenka hanya ikut tertawa kecil dengan nada canggung.

"Itukan karena aku mengambilnya dari namamu!" Batin Lenka ceria.

"Oh… Kau sedang ingin kemana?" Tanya Rinto penasaran. Langsung saja keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipis Lenka.

"A-A-Aku cu-cuman te-tersesat k-kok…," Jawab Lenka sambil menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

"O-Oh… Mau kuantar? Kau sedang ingin kemana? Kelasmu dimana?" Tanya Rinto bertubi-tubi. Lenka merasa benar-benar nge-fly sekarang.

"Ma-Mau!" Jerit Lenka bahagia, "Aku di kelas 3-A!"

Rinto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "3-A ya? Kebetulan aku juga sedang ingin kesana. Baik, ayo kita jalan, Lenka!" Ucap Rinto sambil menarik tangan Lenka, membuat Lenka blushing berat.

"KYAA! AKU BERGANDENGAN TANGAN DENGAN RINTO-SAMA!" Batinnya.

.

.

.

"Minna… Kita akan mempunyai seorang murid baru hari ini, bersikaplah yang baik dengannya ya~!" Ucap sang wali kelas yang bernama Tone Rion dengan ceria. Lalu gadis berambut honeyblond sepunggung itu –Lenka- masuk ke dalam kelas dengan perasaan canggung.

"E-Ettou… Hajinemaste, Kagamine Lenka desu. Yo-Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" Jerit Lenka sambil menunduk sembilan puluh derajat, membuat Rion-sensei dan sekelas sweatdrop seketika.

"E-Em, Lenka-chan, sebaiknya tidak usah canggung dan terlalu formal ya," Bisik seorang gadis dikuncir twintail dan berwarna hijau tosca yang duduk di barisan paling depan.

"E-Eh? Memangnya aku terlalu formal ya?" Batin Lenka binggung.

"Lenka-san, kau bisa duduk diantara Luka-san dan Rinto-san," Tutur Rion sensei sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong diantara Luka dan Rinto. Lenka hanya tersenyum sopan kepada Rinto lalu memberikan deathglare kepada Luka.

Luka hanya cengar-cengir sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menggumamkan kata 'gomenasai' berulang-ulang. Membuat beberapa teman sekitarnya menoleh kearah Luka, kebinggungan. Walaupun mereka memang sudah tahu kalau Luka itu orangnya agak antik, tapi mereka tetap saja tidak habis pikir apa yang dilakukannya.

"Luka~ Nanti tolong temani aku makan pada saat makan siang ya? Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak menerima penolakan~," Ujar Lenka dengan senyuman mengerikan dan dark aura yang luar biasa (?). Luka hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya dan mengangguk pasrah.

Lenka langsung tersenyum puas. Setidaknya itulah hukumanmu, Luka. Karena kau telah meninggalkan Lenka sendirian tadi. Bahkan, mungkin kau belum tahu kalau Lenka itu buta arah.

.

.

.

"Nee Lenka, aku benar-benar minta maaf meninggalkanmu tadi!" Jerit Luka sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya kearah Lenka. Sebenarnya jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia sudah memaafkan Luka, namun berhubung ia menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya, maka ia terpaksa tidak menunjukkannya.

"Tiada maaf bagimu!" Jerit Lenka sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Luka langsung down seketika. Namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah bohlam lampu muncul di atas kepalanya.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau aku membelikanmu banana parfait di kantin pada saat makan siang nanti?" Tanya Luka dengan puppy eyes-nya. Telinga Lenka seakan-akan membesar mendengar tawaran Luka.

"Kalau begitu… Baiklah!" Jawab Lenka ceria akhirnya. Maka, mereka berdua pun beranjak menuju kantin, berhubung sekarang sudah merupakan jam makan siang.

.

Alicia: Kayaknya ini beneran ngak Three-shot deh. Mungkin lima chaps atau lebih malah ._. Oke… Chap ini selesai juga, gomen lama…!

Yuki: Ini balasan reviewnya…

.

**-Sae Hinata**

Ini sudah lanjut Sae, maaf lama updatenya. Dan kayaknya bukan Three-shot karena ada rencana masukkan 'konflik' sedikit ke cerita ini X3 Arigatou sudah me-review! XD

**-Kurotori Rei**

Arigatou Rei, ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-Kei-T Masoharu**

Okee… Em… Itu anime apa ya? Alice ga nonton #gubrak (Kyoko: Kebanyakan main Osu sama Yuki dan Celia *sweatdrop*) Okee… Alice akan coba buat happy end! Arigatou Kei sudah me-review! X3

**-Mahou-chan**

Douita X3 Arigatou Mahou-chan sudah me-review! XD

.

TERAKHIR… REVIEW PLEASE? *blink blink*


	3. Chapter 3

**-Koisuru Neko ha Kujikenai-**

***Ch 3***

***Req Sae Hinata (pairing) dan Mahou-chan (lagu)***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rinto X Kagamine Lenka; Megurine Luka X Kamui Gakupo**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo bertaburan dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll). All in Normal PoV. Berdasarkan lagi 'Koisuru Neko ha Kujikenai' (tidak semua sih).**

**Summary: Alice cukup binggung dengan RintoLenka awalnya, namun karena ada yang me-request lagu Koisuru Neko ha Kujikenai, Alice pakai sekalian. Ending kalian yang menentukan, happy atau sad :3**

"_Gunakan waktumu sebagai manusia dengan baik, karena waktumu sebagai manusia akan berakhir pada tahun ketiga bulan keenam…"_

Lenka ingat jelas apa yang dikatakan sang dewi kepadanya. Ia tidak mempunyai banyak waktu. Memang, ia sudah mencoba untuk melakukan yang terbaik untuk dua tahun ini. Ia dan Rinto sudah bersahabat baik.

Ia juga menjalin persahabatan yang erat dengan Luka dan murid-murid sekelas lainnya, termasuk Gakupo; cowok yang ditaksir Luka jauh dalam lubuk hatinya. Walaupun sifat Tsundere-nya akan segera terlihat jika bersama dengannya.

Well, itu mungkin karena Gakupo menaksir Luka dengan cara yang unik… Membuntutinya kemanapun Luka pergi bagaikan anjing yang setia kepada pemiliknya. Luka yang selalu saja tidak terbiasa dengan yang namanya '_confession'_, langsung menolak Gakupo sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Lenka sendiri kini telah mempunyai sebuah tujuan lain selama ia bersama dengan Luka, Gakupo, Rinto, IA (teman baru di kelasnya), dan teman-teman sekelas lainnya. Ia, Rinto, dan IA sering berkomplot untuk membicarakan rencana mereka yang (cukup) nista:

'LUKA DAN GAKUPO BERSATU!'

Gaje memang, tapi entah mengapa kini Luka memang terlihat sedikit berbeda daripada dulu, yang langsung menolak mentah-mentah setelah ia lari dan dikejar. Kini Luka hanya mendengarkan sampai selesai dahulu baru menolak.

Yah, sebenarnya sama saja ya.

"Kapan mereka berdua akan jadian kalau begini terus?" Batin IA, Lenka, dan Rinto sambil sweatdrop ketika melihat Luka dan Gakupo sedang 'kejar-kejaran' di koridor sekolah.

"Eh! Jangan lari! Lagi di-pel!" Jerit seorang _cleaning service_ entah siapa itu, Luka yang berlari di depan menoleh sejenak ke belakang kebinggungan. Namun, karena arah pandangannya kini terfokus ke belakang, ia pun tidak melihat ke depan yang ternyata adalah sebuah tangga.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAA!" Luka pun menjerit, sedangkan Lenka sudah panik sendiri dan mulai mengguncang-guncang Rinto disebelahnya. Rinto? Sudah pusing diguncang Lenka. IA? Facepalm-ing di tempat.

_HOP!_

Dengan cepat Gakupo yang kini sudah dibelakang Luka menarik Luka agar tidak jatuh. Luka sempat gembira mengetahui dirinya tidak jatuh, tapi…

_BRUK!_

Luka dan Gakupo terjatuh. Dengan posisi Gakupo di bawah dan Luka di atas. Wajah mereka berhadapan dan Luka yang 'sadar' duluan langsung berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk rok-nya.

"Arigatou…," ucap Luka setengah-setengah kepada Gakupo yang kini sedang memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di lantai. Gakupo yang mendengarnya langsung berbinar.

"Apapun untuk Luka hime tersay-"

_JDUAAG!_

Ucapan Gakupo terpotong oleh tinju 'sayang' dari Luka yang kini wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"BAKA! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN PANGGIL AKU SEPERTI ITU!"

Rinto, Lenka, dan IA yang melihat dari pinggir hanya bertatap-tatapan dan mulai berpikir untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Karena, bisa-bisa Gakupo babak belur jika dibiarkan.

"Nee! Luka-chan, apa kau tahu tentang cermin itu?" Tanya IA yang otaknya encer, tentunya mengganti topik. Hehehe.

"Eh? Cermin apa?" Tanya Luka dan langsung menghampiri IA yang sudah mulai berjalan pergi, untuk masuk ke kelas. Dan karena Luka pergi, Gakupo pun ikut pergi. Diiringi oleh Lenka dan Rinto dibelakangnya.

"Oh! Cermin yang katanya akan menampakkan siapa kita sebenarnya itu ya?" Tanya Rinto yang mendengar pertanyaan Luka.

"Eh? Yang mana ya?" Luka yang kebinggungan pun menoleh kearah Rinto, meminta penjelasan. Lenka hanya terdiam, tidak mengerti.

"Yang ada di gudang sekolah sih, katanya orang-orang," timpal Gakupo setengah-setengah. Luka hanya ber-oh ria sedangkan Lenka sedang mencoba untuk mengerti.

"Wujud asli begitu?" Tanya Lenka, masih belum terlalu mengerti. IA mengangguk mantap.

"Begitu deh."

"Ah, kalau begitu tidak ada masalah kan jika kita bersama-sama melihatnya?" Usul Luka tiba-tiba. IA menoleh kearah Luka.

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa, lagian aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana bentuk cermin aneh itu," tutur IA datar. Rinto dan Gakupo hanya mengangguk. Lenka? Wajahnya sudah pucat pasi.

"Kalau wujud asli kan berarti refleksiku… KUCING?!" Batinnya ngeri.

"Lenka? Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Rinto, "Eh? Lenka?"

"A-A-Apa?" Tanya Lenka, berusaha bersuara normal walaupun saat ini ia merasa sangat gugup.

"Kau tidak sedang sakit kan?" Tanya IA sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Lenka menggeleng mantap.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa… Ah! Aku pergi ke kelas duluan ya!" Lenka pun berlari meninggalkan keempat teman-temannya yang kebinggungan dengan kelakuannya.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

.

.

.

"Jadi… Kapan?" Tanya Luka memastikan.

"Bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah besok?" IA mengusulkan. Rinto mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kelihatannya bagus! Nee, Lenka! Kau ikut juga kan?"' Tanya Rinto memastikan.

"E-E-Eh?! A-Aku…," Lenka kelihatan kebinggungan, sudah terdengar jelas dari ucapannya.

"Bagaimana ini… Aku tidak mau…! Tapi Rinto ikut…," batin Lenka kebinggungan.

"I-Iya… A-Aku ikut," jawab Lenka akhirnya, "BAKA! KENAPA KAU BILANG MAU?!" Batin Lenka.

"Waahh! Kalau begini kan seru! Lagian gudang sekolah kan agak besar, cukup susah untuk dicari sendiri!" Luka menepuk kedua tangannya, gembira.

"Yah… Kurasa aku tidak dapat bilang 'tidak' lagi ya…," batin Lenka dengan air mata bercucuran.

"Kalau begitu jangan lupa! Besok ya! Pulang sekolah! Sore jaa!" Jerit Luka lalu keluar dari kelas, disusul Gakupo, dan Rinto. IA sedang membereskan barang-barangnya, sedangkan Lenka masih mematung di tempatnya.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa, seharusnya kau katakan saja sejak awal," ucap IA datar ketika ia melewati Lenka untuk keluar kelas, "Aku tahu kau sebenarnya tidak sanggup… Begitu juga aku…"

Lenka tertegun mendengar ucapan IA. Saat itu hanya tinggal ia sendiri di kelas, jadi tak ada orang lain yang mendengar ucapannya.

"Apa… Maksudnya?"

.

Alicia: GYAAA! Akhirnya bisa juga ._. YEEYY! *tebar bunga* OOC tidak? Kayaknya kok rada OOC begitu… ._.

Kyoko: Okee… Ini balasan reviewnya~

.

**-Kei-T Masoharu**

Setuju kan? Kalau Gakupo jadi cewek? #nah

Iya… Lennka ketemu Rinto… Lenka ketemu Rinto… *nyanyi-nyanyi gaje*

Ok! Sudah lanjut! Arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-Kurotori Rei**

Iya… Ok! Ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou sudah me-review! OwO)/

**-Mahou-chan**

Ehehe, terima kasih! Iya… Ini happy end, soalnya ending-nya sudah terlanjur dibuat yang happy X3

Arigatou sudah me-review! XD

**-Ryuuna Hideyoshi**

Okee… Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou Ryuuna sudah me-review! X3

**-Sae Kiyomi**

Iya… Soalnya kalau ngikut sana nanti alurnya tambah beda lagi. Ini aja sudah masuk IA, jadi tambah muncul konflik lagi X3

Ok! Arigatou sudah ditunggu dan me-review! XD

.

Arigatou buat semua yang sudah baca sampai sini, fav, ataupun fol!

Terakhir… Review please? X3

.

Lanjut atau delete?


End file.
